zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Счастливый Продавец Масок (Happy Mask Salesman)
Счастливый Продавец Масок является регулярно появлящимся персонажем в [[The Legend of Zelda (серия игр)|серии The Legend of Zelda]]. Он путешествующий коллекционер и продавец странных, редких и необычных масок. Его часто считают одним из самых нервных персонажей в серии из-за его неустойчивого поведения, непредсказуемого характера, странных способностей и случайных проявлений истерических вспышек. Отчасти из-за его уникального и таинственного поведения, поэтому есть много теорий относительно истинной личности и мотивов Счастливого Продавца Масок; в The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask он дает Линку много тонких намеков на то, что он может быть не просто коллекционер масок. Внешность Главная черта его внешности - постоянная улыбка. Характер Появления The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Счастливый Продавец Масок является владельцем Магазина Счастливых Масок в городе Хайрула. Магазин Счастливых Масок предоставляет маски для продажи другим людям, чтобы потенциальный продавец получил «истинное счастье», а продавец - какую-то прибыль. Обычно он в хорошем настроении, но если Линк возвращается без Рупий за проданную маску, выражение его лица меняется на безумную, нервирующую версию его обычного я, и он в гневе выгоняет Линка из своего магазина. Его настроение возвращается к норме, когда Линк снова входит в магазин. Магазин Счастливых Масок открывается после того, как Хайлийский солдат, охраняющий ворота к Горе Смерти, спрашивает Линка, может ли он принести ему маску лисы для его сына. Поручение маски лисы активирует квест по продаже масок; после продажи четырех масок Счастливый Продавец Масок предоставляет ему Маску Правды, которая позволяет читать мысли камней слухов. Также будут доступны три другие маски - маску Герудо, маску Горона и маску Зора - как и ранее проданные маски. Кроме Маски Правды, доступные маски не имеют практического применения, хотя их ношение часто дает юмористические результаты при общении с другими персонажами; Более того, все они могут быть надеты на Лесной сцене, вызывая различные отклики у аудитории Деку Скрубов в зависимости от того, какая маска надета. Хотя Счастливого Продавца Масок нельзя найти во второй части игры, его можно заметить на праздновании на Лон Лон Ранчо во время титров. Поскольку он, как известно, обладает способностью путешествовать между мирами, он, возможно, бежал в другой мир после нападения Ганондорфа на Замок Хайрула. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Счастливый Продавец Масок играет большую и заметную роль в Majora's Mask. Являясь одним из главных персонажей игры, действия Счастливого Продавца Масок до событий игры катализирует надвигающееся разрушение всего мира Термины, центральной точки сюжета игры. В своих путешествиях, в которых ищет странные и мощные маски, Счастливому Продавцу Масок удается достать легендарную Маску Маджоры. Используемая древними в своих ритуалах колдовства, маска обладала разрушительной силой катастрофических масштабов; чтобы предотвратить неизбежную катастрофу, племя запечатало ее. Счастливый Продавец Масок якобы пошел на "большие расстояния", детали которых не раскрываются, чтобы получить маску; после успешного извлечения его, однако, он сразу же пожалел об этом, так как он мог почувствовать "гибель темного предзнаменования". Продолжая свою путешествие, пересекая Потерянные лес Счастливый Продавец Масок попадает в засаду беса, известного как Скул Кид, и двух его феи-компаньонов, Татл и Таэль; в то время как продавец был без сознания, Скул Кид украл Маску Маджора. В конце концов, Линк, который отправился в путешествие, чтобы найти друга, которого потерял после поражения Ганондорфа в Ocarina of Time, также попал в засаду Татла и Таэля и теряет сознание. Появляется Скул Кид и крадет его Окарину времени. Линк приходит в сознание и пытается подкрасться к Скул Киду, но бесенок и его друзья убегает верхом на Эпоне, лошади Линка. В погоне за ними Линк падает в яму и попадает в серию тоннелей под землей Термины. После превращения Линка в Деку Скруба Скул Кидом, и позже Скул Кид и Таэль бросают Татл, которая присоединяется к Линку. Вместе они выходят из пещерного комплекса, но из ниоткуда Счастливый Продавец Масок подходит к Линку и говорит ему, что можно вернуть Линка в тело хайлийца; все, что ему нужно, это вернуть свою окарину времени от Скул Кида и вернуться к нему. В обмен на это Продавец просит Линка вернуть украденную маску. Продавец дает только соблазнительно краткое объяснение о Маску Маджоры; он, кажется, знает гораздо больше, чем рассказывает. Линк выходит из тоннелей и видит находит себя в Клоктауне, где большая зловещая Луна угрожает уничтожить всю землю Термины по прошествии трех дней. Ночью, в последний день, Линк столкнутся на Часовой башне и выбивает Окарину Времени из его руки, но не заполучает Маску Маджоры. Линк играет "Песню Времени" и поворачивает время назад к первому дню с помощью Богини Времени и возвращается к Счастливому Продавцу Масок. Счастливый Продавец Масок сдерживает свое обещание и учит его "''Песне Исцеления''"; песня, которая исцеляет беспокойных духов, превращая дух Деку, населявший тело Линка, в маску, которую Линк может надеть в любой момент времени, чтобы превратиться обратно в Деку Скруба. Однако, когда счастливый продавец масок узнает о том, что Линк не смог вернуть Маску Маджора, он так расстроивается, что даже начал сильно трясти Линка. Он раскрывает истинную природу маски и ее силу и утверждает, что повторное взятие маски имеет решающее значение для выживания мира. Странно, но он также говорит Линку, что маску нужно вернуть, прежде чем он покинет Термину, чтобы продолжить свое путешествие. Дата его отъезда совпадает с столкновением Луны с Терминой, если только Линк не остановит Скул Кида. Он продолжит терпеливо ждать, пока Линк не вернет маску. После победы Линка над Маджорой, сущность, населяющую маску, и тем самым спасая Термину, Счастливый Продавец Масок получает обратно свою маску, которая стала простой маской. Он покидает Линка с загадочными словами и исчезает в небытие. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Счастливый Продавец Масок является владельцем Магазина Масок, расположенный в Nuun Highlands в настоящей эпохе Лабринны. Страдая от крайнего случая голода, он "тонко" просит, чтобы Линк принес ему немного еды. Линк дает ему кусочек вкусного мяса, чтобы утолить его голод. В свою очередь, Счастливый Продавец Масок дает Линку Doggie Mask, однако, не раньше чем Линк попросит его что-нибудь взамен. Это часть торгового квеста за Noble Sword. Неканоничные появления ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' манга ]] Счастливый продавец масок отображает зловещую сторону, которую не видно в игре. Хотя в большинстве манге он, кажется, точно такой же характер, как и в игре, к финальной битве с Маджорой, он сказал следующее: После битвы Счастливый Продавец Масок появляется перед Линком (на котором все еще надета Маска Свирепого Божества), чтобы забрать Маску Маджоры. Однако дух внутри маски, которую носит Линк, словно чувствуя истинное намерение Счастливого Продавца Масок, манипулирует героем, чтобы ударить Счастливого Продавца Масок, и называет его нарушителем спокойствия. Поднявшись, таинственный человек поднимает маску Маджоры и исчезает, смеясь. Теории Раса Возможно, что Счастливый Продавец Масок - Лоруианец. Многие Лоруианцы носят маски и пурпурную одежду или имеют красные глаза. Мотивы Счастливый продавец масок выглядит не просто торговцем. Кажется, он знает все о Линке и его достижениях в Хайруле и может рассказать, через что прошел Линк, чтобы получить конкретную маску или силу, присущую маске, даже не покидая башню с часами. Это не единственная его странная особенность - он также, кажется, появляется из ниоткуда, мгновенно переходит из одной позы в другую и исчезает в воздухе. Ему также удается заставить гигантское пианино появляться из ниоткуда, чтобы научить Линка «Песне исцеления». После того, как Линк узнает песню, она исчезает. Кроме того, если прошло три дня и Термина уничтожена, Линк снова появляется под башней с часами, где ждет Продавец. Хотя это также может быть истолковано как сброс игры к моменту до рассвета первого дня, смех Продавца слышен незадолго до перезагрузки, сопровождаемый диалогом, который он говорил ранее, предполагая, что Продавец, возможно, перенес Линка обратно во времени. Он также проявляет вспыльчивый характер - он сильно Линка, когда он возвращается без Маски Маджоры, и он испытывает истерические нервные приступы. Он, кажется, в значительной степени доброжелателен во время игры искренне обеспокоен ущербом, который может нанести Маска, и, похоже, удовлетворен, когда он обнаруживает, что дух Маджоры был изгнан из маски. Однако его мотивы непонятны. Его знание маски и его попытки раскрыть ее подразумевают, что его не беспокоила угроза, которую она представляла, и, возможно, стал обеспокоенным после того, как увидел проклятую маску. Непонятно, что он планирует сделать с маской (или уже пытался что-то сделать). Однако, в неканоничной манге Majora's Mask, он показывает новую, более зловещую сторону себя (см. выше). Древний Возможно, что Продавец масок является Древним, или, возможно, их потомком. Хоты он говорит, что само племя исчезло, это может относиться только к первоначальным членами не включать потомство, которое у них впоследствии было. Самым сильным доказательством данной теории является его необычное знание истории и действий племени. Кроме того, его способы уловить злую магию и беспокойных духов в масках с помощью песни исцеления - вполне возможно, что Древние использовали ее для воздействия на дух Маджоры в маске. Он имеет необычные и мощные магические способности (телепортация, появление пианино из воздуха). Древние описываются как мощные волшебники, а их запечатывание чрезвычайно мощной маски в тени указывает на их необычную и мощную магию. Он говорит, что с тех пор, как исчезло племя, никто не знает силу маски; однако он также утверждает, что может чувствовать ее силу - особенность, которая, возможно, унаследована от тех, кто знал ее силу. Его сильное желание заполучить маску, а затем вернуть ее может быть связано с унаследованным чувством ответственности или с тем фактом, что только потомок Древних мог обладать знаниями для контроля над ней. Это может быть подкреплено желанием маски сбежать от него с помощью Скул Кида. Последний намек заключается в том, что на лугу, созданном Маджорой на Луне, расположены пять лунных ребенка, которые напоминают самого Счастливого Продавца Масок. Если раса Продавца Масок и ее предки были первыми, кто носил маску, это могло бы объяснить, почему Маджора выбрала их облик, чтобы носить пять масок. Божество Мистические силы Счастливого Продавца Масок и их обширные знания могут означать, что Счастливый Продавец Масок - не хилианец, а Божество или земной аватар, или высшее существо, не принадлежащее терминцам или хайлийцам. Продавец может, как отмечалось ранее, создавать предметы, а также сам появляться и исчезать по желанию. Эти атрибуты в сочетании с вышеупомянутыми фактами подтверждают, что Счастливый Продавец Масок действительно является богом, возможно, тот, кто ведет тех, кто потерян. Он также может иметь ограниченный контроль над течением времени, так как, пока Линк находится внутри Башни с часами, время не идет; фактически игровые часы полностью исчезают. Можно предположить, что Счастливый Продавец Масок фактически является олицетворением Богини Времени, что подтверждается тем фактом, что Линк возвращается на встречу с Продавцом Масок, если ему не удастся остановить Луну. Если это так, то он может быть тем же персонажем в Oracle of Ages, Majora's Mask и Ocarina of Time. The nature of this deity may also be that of an inter-dimensional hero, explaining his presence in both Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. This hero may be someone who cannot directly intervene in grave matters, but can assist the people of whatever dimension he is visiting (much like the mask salesman teaches Link the Song of Healing and seems to be aware of Link's time travel). Шейк ]] Из-за того, что его глаза по большей части закрыты, трудно определить цвет его глаз. Однако, когда он открывает их во время одного из его вспышек насилия, они красные. Красные глаза - характерная черта, обычно связанная с Шейками. Тем не менее, красный цвет глаз может быть обусловлен тем, что глаза наливаются кровью во время его безумных эпизодов. Кроме того, в ''Ocarina of Time, Счастливый Продавец Масок выдает Линку Маску Правды в качестве награды за продажу своих масок. Маска Правды - это известный артефакт расы Шейков. Возможно, он каким-то образом получил маску во время своих путешествий, но она также могла быть передана ему его потенциальными предками, Шейками. Несмотря на то, что в манге, не являющейся каноничной, глаза Счастливого Продавца Масок иногда открыты, но поскольку манга напечатана в черно-белом цвете, определить цвет глаз невозможно. Тем не менее, яркость радужных оболочек говорит о том, что цвет является светлым, очевидно, исключая красный цвет, если только он не является более светлым оттенком красного. Сигэру Миямото Другое убеждение состоит в том, что Счастливый Продавец Масок - это внутриигровой аватар Шигеру Миямото, создатель серий ''Марио'' и ''Legend of Zelda''. Эта теория состоит из его, казалось бы, неограниченных знаний, странных способностей и появления масок, напоминающих Марио и Короля Дидиди, являющиеся персонажами Nintendo. Кроме того, Сигэру Миямото заявил, что в детстве он мечтал руководить кукольными представлениями, прежде чем начать играть в игры. Это может быть дальнейшее упоминание о Счастливом Продавце Масок, который в игре, похоже, влияет на все события из-за кулис. Галерея File:Happy Mask Salesman (Oracle of Ages).png|Арт Счастливого Продавца Масок из Oracle of Ages Категория:Персонажи The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Категория:Персонажи The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Категория:Персонажи The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages